User talk:AvengingAngelNO1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Digital World (Fusion) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 09:38, December 14, 2013 (UTC) BLOCKED! Why have I been blocked and accused of being "Jdogno7"? AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 22:37, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Because that's who you are. :Hint: the fact that you understood what "Jdogno7-in-a-box" meant is a dead giveaway. 23:15, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I merely assumed that "Jdogno7" was another user. How does that make me "Jdogno7"? AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 23:23, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Can anyone answer me so that I can clear up this matter? Please? AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 05:29, December 15, 2013 (UTC) While I'm not an authority in this issue, I can answer you. KrytenKoro has a very strong argument for accusing you of being Jdogno7. Jdogno7 has been edit warring after being told that he was on probation. Furthermore, he was sockpuppeting KillerBird's account so it isn't unreasonable that he would just make another account to get around his block. Also, you went right back in and edit warred the exact same pages Jdogno7 did. The fact that you knew you had to appeal your block on your talk page is evidence that you're familiar with the procedure. You're also posting multiple times here the exact same questions Jdogno7 did and you aren't being very patient about it, extremely similar to him. If you truly are a different person than him, you aren't doing a very good job of proving otherwise. In fact you're just giving more and more evidence that you are him.CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 05:45, December 15, 2013 (UTC) "Also, you went right back in and edit warred the exact same pages Jdogno7 did. The fact that you knew you had to appeal your block on your talk page is evidence that you're familiar with the procedure. You're also posting multiple times here the exact same questions Jdogno7 did and you aren't being very patient about it, extremely similar to him.": I didn't edit war on those pages. So if this "Jdogno7" edited those pages prior to being presumably blocked, that doesn't mean anyone else can't edit those particular pages does it? I am familiar with the procedure from using the main wiki encyclopedia as well as watching friends editing wikipedia and various wikis. What questions did Jdogno7 post multiple times? If I am being impatient, it is because I am upset at being accused of being someone else when I am not and want to clear up the matter. AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 06:33, December 15, 2013 (UTC) THIS IS THE ONLY WIKI WE SAW YOU ON. Signed, Brittonbubba 06:57, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I said I have been on the main wikipedia encyclopedia and learned things from there. AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 07:25, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Then link to your account, and I better see a lot of edits. -_- --Signed, Brittonbubba 07:51, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I admit I haven't edited on the main wikipedia encyclopedia. I have merely watched others doing so and learned from what they did. I only just read over the general list of policies and things relating to that on wikipedia. I have merely just read articles and only looked over revisions but not yet done any actual edits. AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 08:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) First of all you did edit war on those pages because you saw that another editor (specifically an admin) undid Jdogno7's edits and you put them back in. If you really are as familiar with the policies as you say you are you should've known to go to the talk page and ask what was wrong with his edits first. And no that doesn't mean no one else can edit those pages, but it does mean that you can't put the exact same thing that was removed back into the page. Second, the way you responded to me was very similar to Jdogno7: directly quoting what was said before and then saying what you have to say. There's still a lot you need to do to prove you're different people CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 08:25, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I forgot that if an admin removes something, it should be discussed on the talk page. I never said I memorized the policies. It has been a while since I looked at them. What is wrong with directly quoting what was said before and then saying what you want to say? Doesn't that help someone know what you are referring to? AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 08:53, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Is it possible to get a response? Please? AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 22:49, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Is it possible to get a response? Please? AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 01:41, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Is now a better time for a response? Please? AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 07:13, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Is it possible to get a response please? AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 10:45, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I wonder how it is difficult to not get impatient when you don't get a response in over 12 hrs retaining to whether or not you are considered to be someone who is a malicious criminal? AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 12:20, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Jdogno, as an admin, I'm able to run a check to see if you're the same person or not. It really is no use trying to get around a ban by pretending to be another person...not to mention that even if an admin on some wiki was fooled, they'd still ban you because you're making the same unnaceptable edits. 20:37, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I see that this "Jdogno7" must have caused some major damage that anyone who happens to perform an edit that he happened to do, or edits on an article that he last edited on before he was banned, is suspected of being him. AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 21:41, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Dude, if you're this desparate to edit a Digimon Wiki, contact Wikia Staff to see if they can make a duplicate of this site for you. I want to help you somehow, but there's no way we can accept you back into this community. 21:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I am not desperate to edit a Digimon wiki. I do not need a duplicate of this site. You didn't accept me into the community, let alone back into the community because of someone else's mistakes. AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 07:40, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :"You" :Jdogno7 :Please, cease with the acting. Again, I'd like to help you out if I can, but you will not be able to edit further at this wiki. 21:01, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I merely found those questions in a past revision (I couldn't help but think that the page seemed quite short in terms of content and investigated) and thought, if this person is banned, does it hurt if someone else asks a question, as long as that question isn't inappropriate or completely irrelevant, even if the original asker was banned. AvengingAngelNO1 (talk) 01:46, December 18, 2013 (UTC)